


Who are you?

by pathinete



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Otaconda, Yoi - Freeform, beka - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathinete/pseuds/pathinete
Summary: Otabek Altin trabalha a anos como gigolô em um cassino de Macau, e para seguir seu trabalho aprendeu a esquecer suas emoções. Em uma festa, ele se depara com um jovem loiro misterioso que mexe com seus sentidos e brinca com seus sentimentos.Seria possível amar sendo o que ele é?
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Who are you?

Mais um dia termina e meu trabalho começa.

Chego ao cassino JW Marriott. Vejo o luxo e os turistas enchendo os olhos com tamanha construção, tal qual como minha primeira vez nesse lugar, quando Jean me trouxe dizendo que havia encontrado um emprego que iria nos tirar da miséria. Naquela época eu estava aceitando qualquer coisa, então, não pensei duas vezes em aceitar a oferta. Tolinho.

Como temos um bom físico, não demorou para nos tornarmos gigolôs de luxo e logo muito requeridos pela alta sociedade de Macau.

Hoje haverá um baile de gala, e, como já somos de casa, eu e Jean temos entrada garantida. Uso um smoking preto com camisa branca e um lenço vermelho no bolso do paletó, enquanto Jean usa um smoking azul cintilante, com intuito de chamar atenção como sempre. Mila, a recepcionista, checa os nossos nomes na lista.

\- Estão lindos hoje rapazes – Ela dá uma boa olhada em Jean – principalmente você JJ. Espero receber minha recompensa por colocar seu nome na lista.

\- Pode ter certeza que será muito bem recompensada, meu amor. – Ele responde, lhe dando uma piscadela e logo entramos no salão.

Não sei o motivo do baile, mas logo vejo muitos clientes com quem já fui para cama. Se tudo der certo, esta noite terei um bom lucro. Vou direto para o bar e peço um whisky com gelo. Enquanto espero minha bebida aproveito para dar uma boa olhada pelo local, muito bem arrumado comparado aos outros dias de trabalho onde só acontecem baladas.

Ao olhar para o centro da pista, meus olhos se cruzam com grandes orbes verdes, que me encaram por certo tempo e logo desviam para outra direção.

Alto e loiro; madeixas caindo sobre os ombros, a pele branca tal qual a luz do luar. Trajava um smoking prateado com a camisa negra. Nunca vi esse homem por aqui.

Minha bebida chega e Jean aparece.

\- Aproveitando a festa, maninho?

\- Está normal. – Bebo um gole.

\- Como pode um puto de luxo ser tão frio? - ele me olha fazendo bico - Não sei como seus clientes te aturam desse jeito.

\- Eles se importam com meu corpo, não com as minhas emoções. E eu me importo com o dinheiro. - Digo lhe oferecendo um brinde. Ele, por outro lado, me olha indignado.

\- Sempre amoroso. – ele pega minha bebida - Só vim avisar que já tenho cliente, então nos encontramos mais tarde.

Ele vai embora e logo o vejo acompanhando um homem para fora do salão. Nunca tivemos preferências, homens e mulheres, ambos por dinheiro.

Vou beber outro gole e me dou conta que ele levou meu copo, aquele bastardo. Sinto ser encarado e encontro novamente aquele homem me olhando de cima a baixo, e quando percebe que está sendo observado, desvia o olhar novamente.

Chamo o barman para um novo pedido.

\- Mais um whisky - ele vira as costas para preparar a bebida – Espere!

O que estou fazendo?

\- Sim?

\- Poderia me dizer quem é aquele homem? - Aponto para o loiro.

-Ele é o irmão de uns dos noivos – Ele mostra o casal, um de cabelos platinados e outro com traços orientais. Então é disso que se trata a festa.

\- Obrigado.

Espero minha bebida e me viro para ver o movimento. As luzes se apagam e logo a pista se enche de corpos já um tanto alterados pelo álcool, com o DJ tocando as mais famosas do momento. Saudades da época em que essa era minha única preocupação, apenas fazendo remixes e aproveitando a vida noturna do jeito que eu queria. Suspiro.

Pego meu copo e vejo um corpo chamar minha atenção. O loiro. Em meio a tantas pessoas ele consegue se destacar, dançando sensualmente e olhando diretamente... pra mim? Sinto uma pontada no meu baixo ventre, não deveria, desvio o olhar.  
Tanto tempo trabalhando como gigolô que achei que não tinha mais sentimentos. Não posso ter.

Ao tempo que consigo me recuperar vejo uma de minhas clientes se aproximando, provavelmente para contratar meus serviços.

\- Sabia que te encontraria aqui esta noite - Isabella Yang, a princesa de Macau, consegue tudo o que quer com um estalar de dedos. Menos o meu irmão. Ela bancou ele por um bom tempo como seu gigolô particular e não aguentou o ciúme ao ver ele com outros clientes, e agora recorre a mim para se ''vingar'' de Jean – se não está esperando ninguém, vamos subir para o meu quar...

\- Desculpe senhorita, mas ele já está acompanhado.

Olho para minha direita e encaro incrédulo os olhos esmeraldas. Sinto ser abraçado pela cintura por uma mão que para na minha bunda e a aperta. Como ele chegou tão rápido?

\- Sim... Sim. Desculpe, já estou ocupado esta noite – Observo a jovem ir para o centro do salão, com uma mescla de desgosto e ódio na face. Volto minha atenção ao menor, que agora me rodeia em meio as luzes coloridas no escuro da festa.

\- Quem é você e o que está querendo?

\- Não interessa quem eu sou, são apenas meros detalhes. Mas você sabe o que eu quero – ele dá a volta, ficando atrás de mim, e fala ao meu ouvido com uma voz um tanto sexy – Me encontre lá em cima daqui alguns minutos. Quarto 319.

Fico desnorteado e, quando penso em lhe responder, ele já se foi. Faço o que me pediu e espero. Ele sabe quem eu sou? Sabe o que eu sou? Enquanto pensava sobre minha situação percebo um detalhe: cogitei estar gostando dele. Não que eu acredite em amor à primeira vista, mas tem algo diferente nele, preciso descobrir.

Olho o relógio e decido subir.

Chego ao andar e caminho com passos firmes até chegar ao quarto no fim do corredor. Abro a porta lentamente e encaro um foco de luz sobre a cama redonda com tecidos vermelhos, e o restante do quarto em completa escuridão.

\- Entre e tranque a porta - ouço sua voz. Faço o que ele manda e meus olhos o procuram, tentando se acostumar com a falta de luz - Vá para a cama.

Tiro o blazer e obedeço a ordem. Escuto passos e logo ele se faz presente em meu campo de visão.

Estava descalço, as belas pernas vinham em minha direção, usava uma cueca box vermelha, parte das coxas e todo o tronco coberto por um fino kimono vermelho transparente amarrado por uma fita sangue, com um corte em V deixando o peito a mostra e minha boca salivando.   
Os cabelos loiros caiam sobre seu rosto, que este reserva uma boca rosada e um pequeno nariz delicado, e, os olhos. Grandes esmeraldas que me hipnotizaram desde o primeiro momento que as vi. Seus olhos são fortes, de soldado. Não, mais do que isso; fortes o suficiente para eu querer que aquele olhar seja apenas meu.

Ele se senta em meu colo, de frente para mim, e começa a retirar minha gravata e minha camisa, esta logo sendo jogada ao chão.

\- Você irá fazer tudo o que eu quiser? - O menor perguntava, afagando meus cabelos e sussurrando em meu ouvido.

\- O que você quiser – Sussurro ao outro, passando as mãos em sua bunda redonda por baixo do kimono.

Ao terminar minha fala sou empurrado para a cama e vendado pela gravata.

\- Não pode espiar. – Ele diz, risonho. O que está aprontando?

Saindo de cima de mim, ouço-o pegar algo que faz um tilintar. Metal.

\- Vá para o centro da cama. - Obedeço.

Passando as mãos pelo meu corpo, pega meu braço e os leva para cima, sobre a minha cabeça, e os prende com algemas.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Acalme-se, você deu permissão para eu fazer o que quiser, apenas relaxe.

Ele sobe sobre meu corpo e amarra as algemas na cabeceira da cama. Ao terminar, percebo que está sem o kimono. Sentindo sua pele contra a minha, sinto uma fisgada dentro da calça.

Ele começa a rebolar e passar suas mãos eu meu peito.

\- Você é muito bonito, sabia? - Dizendo isso, suas mãos vão para dentro da minha calça, alisando meu falo enquanto sua língua trabalha agilmente em meus mamilos. Solto um gemido rouco e parece que o aticei. 

Rapidamente, abrindo meu cinto, retira minha calça junto a cueca com tamanha a pressa e começa a me masturbar.

Quero me soltar e agarra-lo.

Percebendo minha agonia, o outro abocanha minha intimidade, fazendo minha respiração falhar.

Lambendo toda a extensão, coloca o que consegue na boca e agarra minha bunda contra sua garganta, com movimentos ágeis. Enquanto faz o oral, ele coloca dois dedos na minha boca.

\- Lamba bem. - Diz isso e volta para o meu membro. Passo a língua em volta e entre seus dedos, lubrificando bem.

O loiro tira a mão da minha boca e a escorrega para minha entrada enquanto ainda me chupa, me abrindo bem.

Quando percebo já estou rebolando contra seus dedos. Jogo minha cabeça para traz, sentindo que vou gozar, minha mente fica nublada e me desfaço na boca do outro.

\- Desculpe - Falo tentando recuperar o folego. Nunca que um cliente se preocuparia em me dar prazer. Sinto sua respiração em meu rosto e sou beijado, provando meu gosto. 

Cesso o beijo por estar sem folego e ele se levanta.

\- Fique de quatro pra mim. - Mesmo sem saber quem ele é não posso deixar de obedece-lo.

Voltando a cama, ouço abrir de um pacote, provavelmente de preservativo, ele se posiciona atrás de mim, esfregando sua intimidade em minha bunda.

\- Peça por mais! - Ordena, e recebo uma chicotada nas costas.

\- Ahh... Mais, p-por favor... - Ainda se esfregando por entre minhas nádegas, recebo mais uma.

\- Você realmente quer? - Pergunta, passando o chicote pela extensão da minha coluna e me batendo forte pela última vez. 

\- Q-quero... - Ao tempo de eu responder sou penetrado completamente e acertado diretamente na minha próstata. Esqueço o controle e começo a gemer alto.

Me deixo cair na cama, mas com a bunda empinada enquanto o loiro me fode com força, me fazendo querer clamar seu nome. Mas não o sei.

\- Como você é gostoso, Beka! - Ele diz, em meio a respiração alterada.

Espera. Como ele sabe o meu nome?

Sinto que vou chegar ao ápice novamente e o loiro goza junto comigo, se desfazendo dentro de mim.

Caio completamente na cama, deitando ao seu lado e, ainda ofegantes, sou liberado da gravata. Encaro aqueles olhos pelos quais me apaixonei. Que se foda se for apenas um cliente de uma noite, pelo menos nessa ele é todo meu.

Ainda estou em meus devaneios amorosos quando tenho os pulsos liberados.

\- Não vou te deixar preso a noite toda – Ele diz sorrindo.

Aproveitando sua guarda baixa, agarro e o beijo de forma urgente, rolando na cama até ficar sobre ele.

\- Ainda bem! - Com seus olhos fechados, pego as algemas e o prendo onde antes era o meu lugar.

\- QUE PORRA É ESSA? OTABEK, ME SOLTA AGORA! - Ele berra. Me esquivo de suas pernas e levanto da cama

.  
\- Claro que não, gatinho.

Dou uma olhada no quarto e vejo uma mesa com vários objetos espalhados. Mesmo com pouca luz reconheço os brinquedos e escolho.

\- VOLTA AQUI! - Volto ao menor.

\- Você sabe quem eu sou, mas não me deixa saber nada sobre você - sorrio maliciosamente – Como castigo, agora é a minha vez.

Lhe dou um beijo que é ignorado, mas o outro não resiste e corresponde, deixando o clima quente novamente.

Cesso o beijo e lhe coloco uma mordaça com bola vermelha, encarando sua pele alva ficar corada.

Vou descendo aos beijos por seu pescoço e peito expostos, dando a devida atenção aos mamilos. Olho para cima, o olhar esverdeado me encarando, corado e com a respiração descompassada pela bola. Então era isso que eu estava perdendo todo esse tempo?

Indo para baixo, chego em sua intimidade e abro suas coxas, depositando beijos pela pele macia. Quero fazer desse corpo meu, agora. Cesso os beijos.

\- Onde tem preservativo?

Sem forças para responder, o loiro aponta com sua mão amarrada de volta a mesa. Vou o mais rápido que posso e encontro na primeira gaveta, além de um frasco de lubrificante.

Me preparo e volto deitando sobre ele, empurrando suas pernas em direção à suas mãos, lambuzando toda a entrada do menor.

\- Posso? - Pergunto, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, ele assente.

Vou devagar pois não o dilatei, mas logo percebo que ele já está rebolando em mim a procura de mais e decido colocar tudo. Ele arregala os olhos e deixa escapar um alto gemido, me deixando ainda mais excitado.

Fico de joelhos na cama, o puxo contra meu corpo e me debruço sobre ele, fazendo-nos ficar olhos nos olhos enquanto nossos corpos se chocam, provocando um alto barulho que aumenta cada vez mais rápido.

Tentando desviar o olhar, retiro minha mão direita de sua coxa e puxo seus cabelos para que se vire novamente para mim.

\- Fiquei muito tempo vendado. Não quero perder nem um segundo. - Falo em meio aos suspiros e gemidos de ambos.

Escorrego minha mão para seu falo e começo a masturba-lo rapidamente. Tamanho o êxtase, ele deixa sua cabeça cair para trás. Pouco tempo depois se desfaz em minha mão, gozando todo seu tronco.

Mesmo o tendo tão indefeso só para mim, decido retirar a mordaça e começo a beija-lo urgentemente para que não tenha tempo de falar nada. Fazia tempo que não tinha prazer assim.

Sinto que estou chegando ao meu ápice, solto suas pernas e tenho a intenção de sair dele, mas sou agarrado e preso entre suas coxas.  
\- Fique dentro de mim! - Ordena, me fitando.

Me deixo cair sobre ele e o faço.

Ambos cansados, ele se vira para mim e sugere.

\- Vamos para o banho?

Saio de cima e o desprendo, o pegando no colo e o levando para o banheiro e depositando seu corpo na banheira. Sento em sua frente e sou acariciado nos cabelos enquanto ele lava minhas madeixas.

Terminado o banho vamos para a cama. Ele se deita de costas pra mim e logo adormeço fitando aquele corpo maravilhoso.

[***]

Acordo sonolento, procurando o corpo em minha cama e a encontro vazia.

Levanto da cama rapidamente procurando o loiro e sinto uma pontada na lombar. Não pode ter sido um sonho.

Olho para minha esquerda e vejo um papel na mesa que antes não estava ali. Me levanto cuidadosamente e leio a carta.

'' Querido Beka,  
A noite foi maravilhosa, mas precisei ir embora. Dói meu coração saber que tive que te deixar sozinho. Não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem. Na próxima vez eu te pago.  
Com amor, Yuri.''

Abraço a carta e me dou conta que realmente estou apaixonado. Droga. Rio sozinho ao pensar nisso e lembro-me que marquei de ir embora com Jean.

Me arrumo e saio do quarto apenas com meus pensamentos no loiro e em seu nome.

Yuri.


End file.
